Inuyasha & the Wasted
by SangoMarie
Summary: Inuyasha comes to Get Kagome only to find her sick...


Inuyasha leapt through the well in one leap. 'Stupid Kagome', he muttered to himself as he went to the sliding door. 'She was supposed to back yesterday night, but she didn't come back.' He walked through the sliding door to see the Shrine's grounds covered in garbage and humans. "What the heck happened here," Inuyasha asked himself as he looked around the grounds. Everything from cups to plates to other various items was littered all over the Shrine's grounds. Some humans had cups in their hands with some kind of smelly liquid. Inuyasha checked them all, only to find them passed out. "What the hell happened here?" he exclaimed out loud. He sniffed through all the scents, searching for one. Once the sent was found he followed it all around the yard. "She was all over the place last night it seems." The only place she didn't seem to go was the God Tree. He noticed unlike the rest of the yard it wasn't trashed. He sighed thank fully and turned to the house. When he entered the stench of vomit was very profound. "Ugh! What the hell was this girl doing last night!"

He walked carefully past more knocked out bodies and trash while making his way upstairs. When he got to the door that had a pink cover on its handle, he braced himself for what he may find. He slowly opened the door to find Kagome's three friends laying on the floor in various colored sleeping bags. But Kagome wasn't in her bed! He became very worried. "Where the hell is she!" He leapt out of the room and smelled around the house. Sadly the house was infused so much with her scent it was hard to find the newish scent she may have left. So he looked throughout the house, still sniffing. When he came to a door that was in the end of the hallway he hesitated. It was Kagome's mom's room. He never went in there out of respect for Kagome's mom. But he could smell Kagome really well now.

He slowly opened the door and walked in. The bed was empty but he ignored it and walked through to the bathroom attached to it. In it took his breath away. Lying down on the floor was his love (even though he hadn't quite grasped it yet). He knelt down and shook the girl lightly, "Kagome wake up," He said w/ fear in his voice. The girl woke slowly, she let out a sign of pain before saying "Damn your loud, can't you let me sleep?" Kagome said while starting to fall back asleep. But Inuyasha wasn't having it. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked as he slowly sat Kagome on her bum. But sadly it didn't work out how he hoped, because in a second she barfed on him then fainted backwards with a big thud. Inuyasha shuddered at the sound and crawled, ignoring the barf, so he could put her now bruised head onto his lap. He ran noticed that she was wearing a strapless shirt and very short skirt. "Kagome, seriously tell me what happened last night. And where is your family?" Inuyasha asked while stroking her long black hair. Kagome then lifted her hand and pointed with one finger. Inuyasha followed the pointing finger to a mirror. "What?" He asked while gently putting her head on the floor and getting up. "Get the yellow and white bottle from the medicine cabinet. And bring some water too." Kagome said without opening her eyes. Inuyasha did what she asked. After swallowing three pills and the glass of water, Kagome went back asleep. Inuyasha grabbed a cloth from the towel cabinet and wetted it. The placed it over Kagome's warm forehead. "Thanks mom," she said totally forgetting Inuyasha was there.

About an hour later, Kagome found herself in her bed. Inuyasha was sitting by her. An ice cream pail was by his feet. Her friends left after waking up and cleaning the grounds a bit. Neither told Inuyasha what happened the previous night. Kagome sat up and looked around. "Where did the girls go?" she asked the white hair, doggie eared person next to her. "They left when they got up and after picking up the grounds," Inuyasha told her while handing her a reddish drink. "They told me to give this to you when you woke up." Kagome took the cup and drank some of it. "Oh, how good it is to have a Bloody Mary in the morning after a night of drinking." Kagome sighed and drank a lil more. "What do you mean Bloody Mary and drinking, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked while starring at her. Kagome sighed and put the cup on the night stand. "Well, it's a long story," she began while keeping her eyes down. "Well I got all day," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at the ambered eyed friend of hers then began her story.

_About a Day ago…_

"Come on Kagome! Let's go have some fun!" shouted Ayumi said while dragging her friend out of her house.

Kagome laughed loudly as the two joined Yuka and Eri. "Where are we going?"

"To a movie!" the trio said while leading the way down the shrine's steps.

A few blocks from the theater, the girls ran into some kids from high school. "aaww man, why did that kid's parents have to ruin the fun?" one guy in a red and black clothing said out loud. "Cause that's what adults are like, they bite!" another said. Yuka and Eri stopped to watch the group. "Now where are we gona find a place to party?" Yuka and Eri looked and each other than at Kagome with pleading faces. Kagome shock her head while walking past them with Ayumi at her side. "Kagome come on! Our first party!" Yuka practically exclaimed. "No I'm not going to. My family is away and trusted me to watch over the shrine. I'm not gona let a bunch of drunk kids destroy it!" Kagome said while placing her hands on her hips and glaring at her friend. Yuka and Eri then did the one thing that Kagome hated the most about her friends. They did the puppy eye routine till Kagome sighed. "Fine but you're cleaning up the mess and bodies before my family comes home in three days," Kagome said. The two girls squealed and ran up to the group and told them they could go to Kagome's place to party. There was a big cheer that rurpted from the group as they turned and ran towards the young women. "Is it true that you're going to allow us to party at your place?" the one in red and black asked. Kagome nodded, "yes as long as it doesn't get to big or out of control. Then its fine," "Well lead the way then. By the way im Haru," Haru extended his hand out to shake Kagome's. "Hello Haru I'm Kagome," Kagome said while shaking his hand. Kagome and her trio of girls lead the group to the shire. Kagome smiled and thought to herself, 'this isn't going to be so bad. All it is a party. I can always say I left for the Feudal Area for a bit and came back to this.' When they got to the Higurashi Shrine, everyone rushed to set up the place for the party. An area for a D.J. and food was put up. About an hour later two muscular guys came walking up the steps carrying four kegs of beer. "OMG! You guys brought beer?" Kagome practically shouted. "Yea, cant exactly have a party without beer and other alcoholic drinks, Kags," Haru said behind her. The kegs where placed near the food and covered with blankets. "it's to keep the cool," Said one of the muscular dudes and they both walked back to the entrance of the Shrine grounds. "They are the body guards, and to make sure no cops find out about our party," Haru's friend, Jiro said. "Well I guess we can't get to loud now, can we?" Kagome said with a laugh. Soon the party was starting; Kagome and her friends ran upstairs to change into different clothes. "Can you believe it? Our first High School Party!" Yuka exclaimed while pulling on a mini skirt. "I can't," Ayumi said while touching up her make up. "Let's not keep them waiting then!" Eri said and pushed the two girls out with Kagome right on their heels.

When the girls stepped out and echo of whistles filled the air. The girls blushed then walked over to the D.J. and started to dance with the other girls. It didn't take long for the girls to be enticed with beer and other alcoholic drinks. Soon a song called _Footloose_ came on and Kagome was dancing her butt off while everyone cheered her on.

_Present_

"And that's about all I can remember," Kagome said then grabbed the bloody mary to take another drink.

Inuyasha shook his head. "And this is why I found you the way you were?"

Kagome nodded still drinking.

"And yet your still drinking that poisonous drink," He said and grabbed for the drink but Kagome smacked his hand away from it.

"It doesn't have that much in it. Besides its to help with my major hangover," Kagome told the half-demon who wasn't pleased with her.

"Well sorry to say this but you gotta finish cleaning up the grounds, and I ain't helping you," Inuyasha said. And with that he left.

**GUYS AND GIRLS! Please remember to NEVER, NEVER Drink irresponsibly! DON'T DRINK UNDER AGE! IF YOU GO TO A PARTY MAKE SURE YOU HAVE AT LEAST 2 TRUSTWORTHY FRIENDS WITH YOU! AND SOMEONE WHO ISNT AT THE PARTY! DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE! Actually… JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID! – A word from the InuGang… **


End file.
